Professor Elisabeta Iliescu
Name Etymology Elisabeta is the Romanian form of Elizabeth. Viorica is Romanian, and means 'bluebell' Iliescu is Romanian, meaning son of Ilie. History Elise Kristen Falk was born a pure-blood in Hammerfest, Norway. As like with many pure-bloods, Elise's parents were pure-blood supremacists, and of course, she had to get married to a pure-blood. At the age of 12, her parents began searching for a suitable, pure-blood husband for their third child. Although it had happened months earlier, the Falks waited til Lise's, as Elise was called, fifteenth birthday to tell her the official news: she was betrothed. The man, or the fellow teenage boy, her parents had picked for her was Ştefan Iliescu, from one of the richest pure-bloods in Romania. The date was set for two weeks after her graduation. Over the next two years, Lise threw herself into her schoolwork. She didn't want to get married, never mind that she had to do it only two weeks after she graduated. She abandoned her friends, and soon, rumours had gone around that she thought she was above her now former friends. One day, it all became too much for her. At 8 am, on a cold February day in her seventh year, she tried to take her own life. She had fallen into the hole of depression, and now, she wanted to end up in a hole on the ground. Lise was sent home, and was graduated early, but her old wedding date was moved to early June. The next three months were spent with....Ştefan. He was a year older, so already out of school, and he decided to meet his future bride. It took some time, Lise was even more angry that the marriage was to go on, before she began to soften to Ştefan. In the beginning of June, in the Norwegian countryside, they were married. It was an awkward marriage at first, they barely knew each other, despite knowing each other for four months, which, most people would never marry anyone they only knew for 4 months. Despite that, one year and eight months later, on a bright March morning in the city of Oradea, Elisabeta Viorica Iliescu, their first child, was born. Delight and happiness could not describe Lise and Ştefan's joy over their daughter. They spent the better half of six years cherishing her. Six years after Elli, as she was called by her mother, was born, on a April evening, another daughter, Valentina Iliescu, was born, this time, they were in Russia, as they had moved into a house in the woods just 15 minutes away from Небольшое место and EESM. Six months after Lena's birth, Ştefan disappeared, without a trace. Lise was hopeful for the first two years, and began to lose hope in the third year. In the middle of the fourth year, Elli woke up, and Lise was gone, leaving the 10-year-old to raise four-year-old Lena by herself. Elli, now deciding to known as Lisa, for her mother, began to raise her younger sister all by herself. Lisa began by teaching her younger sister how to take care of herself, because the following year, Lisa would be gone most of the day. The next year, Lisa started EESM, and was sorted into the artistic house of Mielkutė, which made perfect sense. She has been making art since she was a little girl, and she loved to paint and draw, and also was an amazing writer. Lisa, although very friendly, didn't make many friends, because as soon as classes let out, it was straight to Lena, to see if she was alright (she always was). It wasn't til her sixth year that she began actively staying at school....which garnered some problems. Lisa was always very outspoken, but secretive and being from a house 'full of weirdos' according to the other houses, did not help her gain friends. It made her a target, and many people talked about why she always left school those first five years in a hurry....they thought she had had a boyfriend. Appearance ' ' Lisa has long, blonde hair. Due to her father's darker hair, it is not as light as her mother's white-blonde hair. Lisa looks more like her Nordic mother, not only do they share the same blonde hair, even if it is different shades, they have the same blue eyes, a paler complexion, and they are both tall. Lisa tries to make an effort to keep her appearance 'normal', brushing her hair and getting dressed even on the worst of days. She dresses more brightly than other professors, but she still isn't flashy. Personality ' ' Relationships Family Friends and Acquaintances Trivia *Her model is Taylor Swift. *She is slightly addicted to writing in her own blood, using Blood Quills, using it as an alternative to cutting. Many people assume that her blood is red ink, because she was a Mielkutė. Category:MelMione Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Graduated Character Category:Witch Category:Name begins with "E" Category:Romanian Category:Norwegian Category:Born in Romania Category:Mielkutė Category:Mielkutė Alumni Category:Professors Category:EESM Staff Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Pure-Blood Category:Legitimate Child